TRUTH or DARE
by xrandomgirl14x
Summary: Kagome was bored, very bored. See how she entertains herself in Fuedal Japan. Truth or Dare
1. Gathering and Explaining

AN: OK I've sadly been very disappointed with my other story and lack of reviews. So **I **insert name here shall start a new story while I over come writers block

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will

* * *

Kagome was bored, no bored was an UNDERSTATEMENT she passed bored an hour ago, now she was sitting in Kaede's hut wondering what she should do next. It then hit here, she jumped up and started shouting. "That's it." Kagome shouted (told ya)

"Sango, I need to borrow Kilala for a little while." the 15 year old shouted.

"Uh, sure Kagome, do you want me to come with you?" Sango replied wondering what she was up to.

"No thanks, I'm good see you in a little while." Kagome replied as she rushed onto Kilala.

* * *

"Umm, Sesshomaru, I was wondering if well, you would be willing to play a game with us-there's Tetsusaiga evolved." she quickly added, convincing the Lord of the West to come with her was no easy matter.

"Why would I consider being near that half breed?" Sesshomaru more stated than asked.

"Come on Sesshomaru, it'll give you a chance to humiliate him." the miko practically begged.

"Fine." he said as he strolled towards Kaede's village where her victims-I mean 'friends' were waiting.

_On to Koga _she thought to her self with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Kagome walked up toward Koga's mountain, and before she knew it she felt the presence of two jewel shards moving towards here and **fast**.

"Hey Kagome. How's my woman?" Koga said.

"Hello to you to Koga." Kagome sweat dropped. "I was wondering if you would like to meet me over at Kaede's village."

"Sure thing Kagome." Koga said then flashed her a smile and sped off.

"Oh Koga can't you take a hint. Oh well, let's head back, Kilala" she said more to herself than to Kilala.

* * *

She was standing outside Kaede's hut, how was she suppose to explain this to everyone, she knew very well most of these people would not be pleased.

Stepping inside the hut, she took a big breath and started to get things in order.

"Inuyasha, SIT, Koga Inuyasha has a name USE IT. Sesshomaru stop trying to kill your BROTHER. Miroku, stop being a lecher for five MINUTES!" she finished taking big breaths. "Ok, I bet you all want to know what I made you come here, well I was bored so now we are going to play… Truth or dare!

Everyone blinked at her and stared like she was insane. With a sigh Kagome explained "It's this really fun game we play in my time. Someone asks you truth or dare, if you pick truth you have to answer **whatever **question they say. If you pick dare you half to do what ever they say NO MATTER WHAT. Understand? Good. Now who wants to go first?"

* * *

AN: the real fun will begin next chapter, I will also be excepting truths or dares by other people

Sayonara


	2. Barbie Girl Sesshy

An: Well I'm back time to have some cruel fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha never ever will ok

* * *

Kagome sighed;" Fine I'll go first." this was going to be a long day. Well she won't be bored. "Sango truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare." "Yes, ok I dare you to French kiss Miroku."

"Thank you Kagome, thank you." Miroku said happily. "What! Do I HAVE TO?" Sango shouted practically making all the demons deaf.

"Yes Sango." Kagome and Miroku both said trying not to laugh.

Sango slowly inched toward Miroku when he suddenly pulled her down giving Sango her first kiss.

Sango sat up in a rage and slapped the poor houshi, "Pervert! Inuyasha truth or dare."

"I'm not a chicken dare me." Inuyasha said.

"Fine then I dare you to kiss Miroku." Sango muttered "Smart ass."

"WHAT the hell, Sango!" Inuyasha screamed. "Why Sango why." Miroku started crying.

"That's what you get, are you going to kiss him or not." Kagome shouted laughing like an idiot.

"Hold it!" Kagome shouted everyone stared at her "I need my camera." She quickly retrieved her camera from her bag and said, "Continue."

Inuyasha slowly pecked his lips on Miroku, and started yelling, "Kagome, get me your mouth wash right now!"

"Yes I got the picture right when you were kissing. Oh, and here's your mouth wash baka." Kagome said as she showed Sango the picture.

"Shut up you guys! Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Inuyasha said thinking of all the things he could do.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to sing Barbie girl while wearing this!" Inuyasha pulled out a skirt about half the size of Kagome's and a skin tight sequin tank top.

In a flash Sesshomaru had a death grip on Inuyasha's neck.

"You have to do it know matter what, in less you're a chicken." Inuyasha sputtered in between breaths of air. Really, how could he be so cocky when his life could end in a matter of seconds?

"You will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru a 'chicken'." the ego manic stated coldly.

"Well then do it." Inuyasha said holding his laughter. "Here are the words."

"You will pay Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru giving him a cold glare.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Sesshomaru glared at him.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation! I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, Feel the glamour in pink, Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky... You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

Everyone was laughing hysterically

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ooh-o-ooh) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ooh-o-ooh) _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ooh-o-ooh) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ooh-o-ooh) _

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Uu-oooh-u) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Uu-oooh-u) _

When Sesshomaru finished everyone wouldn't stop laughing. "With a final glare Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

* * *

AN: wow that was scary, BUT really funny. I would just like to think all my reviewers. BUT I would like to ask you guys not to review if you can't say something nice OKAY

I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Review if you want me to make a certain dare.


	3. Sango's UnConfession of Love

AN: Long time no see. I am so happy I got 2 pages of reviews 2 whole pages worth! Thank all of you even took the time to actually read and review and you know who you guys are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha bla bla bla or anything else but I do own a nickel YAY

* * *

"Well what do you think? Dare, Barbie Girl." Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his.

Scowling, the demon lord was ready for payback, "Sing I'm an Ugly Girl then."

Inuyasha's eyes rivaled the size of plates, "What!?"

"You heard me." Sesshomaru replied trying to stop the smirk spreading on his lips.

"Fine!"

"Well let's hear it Inuyasha." Miroku said about to burst out laughing at any moment.

With a evil glare at Sesshomaru Inuyasha started singing:

"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl Said I have it, I should bag it! Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair! I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

I'm a sad, Homely girl, All alone in the world I'm as flat as board Thin and lengthy

You're a doll Get a troll Were you hit by a train? Don't come near me 'Cause your breath is stanky

Don't get touched! I'm afraid! 'Cause guys say, I'm an eye sore!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl Said I have it, I should bag it! Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair! I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

You're so ugly, you disgust me!

Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!

You're so ugly, you disgust me!

Boo hoo, boo hoo! Oh let's go out and have some fun!

I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly!

Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair; I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!

You're so ugly, you disgust me!

Boo, hoo, hoo, yeah!

You're so ugly, you disgust me

Boo hoo! Boo hoo!

Oh let's go out and have some fun!

I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly!

Oh, screw you, Ken!"

Everyone was **twitching**. "Wow." "That was disturbing." "Yeah but I video taped it." "It **was **really funny." "Yeah, it was." were just bits and pieces of random conversations everywhere.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted, his face matching his haori. "Koga truth or-"

"Dare, InuTrasha, dare. I'm not a wimp like you, right Kagome?" Koga said grabbing her hands.

Kagome just sweat dropped.

"Feh, I dare you to wear this" Inuyasha said pulling out Kagome's random things.

"Give me that!" she said snatching everything and shoving it into her bottomless bag, and held out a yellow tank top and a blue jean skirt. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Feh, well you have to wear this for the rest of the day." Inuyasha said smirking.

Letting out a growl he yanked the clothes from Inuyasha and went behind a tree to change. When he stepped out he did look really ridiculous. Really, you imagine Koga in a mini skirt and tank top.

"You better not say a word about this." he said growling.

"Oh we won't, not." Sango said saying the last part under her breath.

"What was that!?" Koga asked.

"Nothing." Sango quickly shut up.

"Well umm, you! What's your name?" Koga said pointing at Sango.

"Uh, Sango."

"OK then, truth or dare."

"Truth I guess." she said praying for something easy.

"Well, when are you going to admit you like the pervert?" Koga said not really caring, but knowing Kagome does.

"W-what are you t-t-talking about?" Sango stuttered. "He's just a stupid houshi."

"Quit lying Sango." Kagome teased.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango said while blushing like a tomato.

"So you like me Sango, interesting." Miroku said with a lecherous grin forming on his face.

"Can it monk!" Kagome shouted.

"Well maybe I do, maybe I don't" Sango said still blushing.

"Fine Sango, we'll drop it for now, but mark my words. I **will** get an answer out of you before we're done." Kagome said getting annoyed that her friend just won't tell the truth.

"Well anyway, Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango said trying to change the subject. She was still not happy about what happened earlier.

* * *

AN: Well not much. I'm not feeling well so sorry if it shows in my writing. Oh and if I don't get some reviews giving me truths or dares I will have to say the R word, what is the R you ask well that R word happens to be RIDICULOUS


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE

My computer is being difficult and my internet isn't working. Right now I'm on my grandma's computer and seeing how I don't go to my grandma's often enough to update frequently. I will not update for a while. At least until my internet works again. Hopefully that will only take a couple weeks.

Until then, RG


	5. Sesshomaru groping WHO?

AN: My computer is BACK with the internet. HOORAY. I didn't think I could go that long without fan fictions. (It happened a couple days after I posted chapter 3) Well anyway here's the story.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Hmm, how about dare?" Kagome said taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

_Hmm what can I do, that will make Inuyasha jealous and Kagome mad at the same time. I'll make Kagome admit her feelings, too. _"Kiss Koga."

Kagome spit out her water. "What!" Kagome hissed. Koga was just grinning like a mad demon.

Inuyasha jumped up. "No way in hell she's kissing that bastard!"

"Apparently she is." Koga said with his usual cockiness.

"Do I have to, Sango you know I don't like Koga." Kagome whispered.

"So you still have too." Sango said with a knowing smirk.

Kagome slowly walked over to Koga, and kissed him. Koga quickly deepened the kiss. After a few seconds he and Kagome parted.

"Koga!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What, mutt face, jealous."

"No! But I'm going to kill you!" He shouted and started chasing Koga around the village.

"So, while they're busy with that, Miroku, truth or dare?""Truth, Miss Kagome."

"Well ok, how do you feel about Sango?"

"Well I love my dear Sango with all my heart, and I would do anything for her." He said with his hand slowly reaching downwards.

**SMACK**

"You perverted monk!" Sango shouted.

"Sango your words hurt me so." Miroku said faking hurt. "Lord Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"

_How did I get dragged into playing this insolent human game? _"Dare, monk." Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru, I dare you to group Kagome." Miroku said whispering so neither girl could here him.

For a second Sesshomaru's mask faded and you could see shock on his face, but as quick as it appeared it vanished. "What did you say?"

"Grope Kagome," he whispered.

Trying to restrain himself from killing the monk with an apparent deaf wish he said, "Fine." through gritted teeth.

He slowly inched his hand near Kagome with a look of distaste on his face. Just then,

**SMACK.**

"**Miroku**!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. You can only imagine the shock on her face when she saw Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! I apologize. Hehe." _Well I going to die_

"Blame the monk. He dared me to. And now I must take my leave." He said as he walked away probably towards Jaken and Rin.

As soon as Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha and Koga appeared. "What did I miss?" Koga said

"Let's see, just Sesshomaru groping Kagome pretty much." Sango said.

"That Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted "Just wait until I get my hands on him.

"Relax Inuyasha, Miroku just dared him to." Sango said trying to calm the half demon down.

"Well anyways, he left so who's going to take his turn?" Kagome said.

"I will." Sango said.

* * *

AN: Well that went pretty well isn't it weird though I lost my internet for about a week or two and as soon as I wrote a note so you guys didn't think I abandoned this story. It came back on. BTW please let me know which xKagome pair is your favorite, 'cause I want to write a set of drabbles and I'm ok with ALMOST all pairs. So tell me in your reviews PLEASE


	6. Sango's Confession of Love FINALLY

AN: I went to the fair today!! AND I'm going tomorrow!! Ok, I have an important story to write now that I told you why I'm in such a good mood.

DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ: No I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Well Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, how about dare Sango?" Kagome asked wondering what in the world Sango would do to make her suffer.

"Hmm, I know! Slap Miroku!" Sango said happy to get revenge on that monk 'I'm letting you off easy Kagome, but wait until next time.'

"Ok." Kagome said wondering what her friend was up to.

"Hey Miroku, come over here." Kagome called.

"What is it Kagome." Miroku said coming towards her leaving his very _interesting _conversation Koga.

**SLAP**

"What was that for Kagome?" Miroku shouted.

"Sango dared me to." Kagome said.

"Why Sango, what did I ever do?" Miroku said faking innocence.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Well anyway," Kagome started trying to get people interested in the game and out of Sango's love life. "Koga, truth or dare?"

"My sweet Kagome, I'm brave unlike that mutt. I will face anything for you." Koga bragged.

With a sigh Kagome said, "Ok, would you please Keep Inuyasha busy."

"Sure thing Kagome."

Koga landed in front of Inuyasha "Hey mutt face, why is it you stink so bad?"

"I don't stink it's you, shit head!"

"No, it's you."

"It's you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Grr…"

"Grr…" And with thank he took off with Inuyasha chasing behind.

"Umm, Koga seems to be busy so why don't I take his place." Miroku suggested.

"Ok, Sango truth or dare?" Miroku asked _trying _to sound innocent.

Dare, I don't trust you houshi." Sango said.

"Ok, how do you feel about me Sango?" Miroku said suddenly turning serious.

"Erm, well, umm. I I like you a a lot, Miroku, and well I I think I might love you." Sango confessed looking more like a tomato than anyone ever should.

"Really Sango?" Miroku asked wondering if what she said was true.

All Sango did was nod.

"Well, I like you too Sango." Miroku said "Does this mean you'll bear my child?"

"Yes Miroku." Sango and Miroku were the two happiest people alive at that moment.

Just thing Inuyasha and Koga "happened" to get back at that moment.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted. The new couple immediately shot back.

"Arg, way to ruin the moment Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, "What was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome just sighed.

"Ehem, well anyway Inuyasha truth or dare?" Sango said.

* * *

Well anyway how was it was it sappy sweet terrible I GOTTA KNOW Sorry I have a tad sugar rush. Yeah well anyway sorry it's so short REVIEW


	7. It's Over, Wow

AN: I know this has been a long wait and I'm sorry. If any of my old readers still read this I am so sorry. And sorry this is so short too.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

"Umm, truth." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, who do you like better, Kagome or Kikyo?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha spit out his ramen, "Did I say truth, well I meant dare."

"Fine I **dare** you to tell me who you like better, Kagome or Kikyo?" Sango asked hiding a smirk.

"Umm, her name starts with a K." Inuyasha said.

"Wow that really narrows it down." Sango said sarcastically.

All that time Kagome was sitting on a nearby rock, listening to the question with interest.

"Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled so quietly Sango, who was sitting next to him had to strain to hear Inuyasha.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Sango said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, including Kaede's and Shippo's, who had secretly been watching all along.

"Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, this time slightly louder.

"Louder!" Sango shouted.

"I like Kagome damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone stared at him. Inuyasha quickly ran out into the woods. Kagome soon followed after him.

"It's about time." Kaede muttered matter-of-factly

"Inuyasha." Kagome almost whispered his name, as if she spoke it louder, he would disappear.

"What do you want." Inuyasha spoke gruffly. He was now on top of the sacred tree.

"I just wanted to say, I like you too Inuyasha." Kagome said pushing her fingers around.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, actually shocked. "I thought you like Koga."

Kagome sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Koga, he's just a friend."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just leaned in and kissed Kagome deeply. All Kagome could do was lean in and enjoy it for now.

AN: Wow, it's over, finished, complete. I feel so sad, that's probably why I've been putting it off for so long. Sorry it's short and sorry it probably sucked. But thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.


End file.
